Pixe
by black lady knight
Summary: Pixe. No last name. Don't need one. But she will get two people together that will save both of their lives.
1. Default Chapter

PIXE Disclaimer: Don't own. If did, would be rich and famous. Wouldn't mind being rich but I don't want everyone to know me. "SPEAK" 'THOUGHT'/ VISION /DREAM 

**July 24th**

**Summer after 5th year**

**Chapter 1**

Harry wakes up from another night more about Cerdic's death.

Sweat is pouring down his face and his scar is burning.

'At least it wasn't about Sirius' death,' he thinks.

Looking up at the clock on the wall, he sees the time.

'1:20. Great. Another restless night,' Harry thinks getting up.

Opening his bedroom door, he walks out closing the door behind him.

He walks down the hall to the new weight room.

Uncle Vernon put it in for Dudley but Harry is the one who uses it every night to cool down.

Harry walks into the room and goes straight to the punching bag.

His left fist followed by his right one.

He continues this for 10 minutes hitting harder with each punch.

Then he stops and takes off his shirt to move around better.

Doing this for a little over a month firmed his body and created muscles on his still thin figure.

Sweat is starting to roll down his forehead to his rock hard abs.

Harry goes back to the punching bag.

Draco walks through the halls of the Malfory's Manor lost.

He knows where he is but... he doesn't know where he is going.

In life, that is.

Lucius raised him to follow in his footsteps, which meant following Voldermort.

Draco's not sure that he should walk that path.

The appearance of a house elf in front of him stops him and his train of thought.

"Do you need anything, Master Malfory?" She asks.

'I wish they didn't call me that,' Draco thinks then says, "No. I don't need a thing."

"Then why are you walking the halls looking like you are searching for something?" She asks.

"I'm not," Draco says. "You don't know what you are talking about."

He turns around and starts to walk the other way.

"Don't worry," she says. "I won't tell Lucius."

Draco turns back but she is already gone.

'I need to get some air,' Draco thinks and runs down the hall and out of the house.

After an hour of punching the hell out of the punching bag, Harry picks up his shirt and starts to walk back to his room.

As he reaches for the handle of his bedroom door, he hears a door creak open and a low voice asks, "Boy. What are you doing out of bed at this time of night?"

"I needed to go to the bathroom," Harry says turning to Uncle Vernon. "Is that a crime now?"

They make eye contact.

Harry didn't need to look up anymore to do this now that they are the same height, 5'8".

Soon Uncle Vernon will have to look up.

"Why do you have your shirt off and are sweating?" Uncle Vernon asks.

"Do you really want to know the answer to that?" Harry asks smiling.

The shock face of Uncle Vernon told Harry what he was thinking.

"I was using the weight room," Harry says.

"Why are you doing it late at night?" Uncle Vernon says.

"Dudley runs me out if I try to use it during the day," Harry says.

"It is his room," Uncle Vernon says.

"Right. I think I'll go back to mine," Harry says then turns around and does just that.

He closes the door behind him and walks to his bed.

A foot away, he falls forward and grabs the bedpost from falling on his face.

His scar begins to burn.

He has to close his eyes to stop the room from spinning.

/ Voldermort's voice enters Harry's head," How is recruiting your son going, Lucius?"

"Very well, My Lord. He is set to become a deatheater on his 17th birthday, April 2, if not sooner," Lucius says.

"Good," Voldermort says. "Tell him to continue going against Harry Potter and gathering an army at school."

"As you wish, My Lord," Lucius says. /

Harry callappes on to his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Draco walks back into the Malfory Manor after the rain begins to fall.

A house elf enters the room.

"Get undress and into dry clothes before you catch a cold," She says.

"First in the hall and now this," Draco says. "What's the deal?"

"Well someone has to take care of you sense you're not taking care of yourself," She says.

"If you keep this up, someday I'll give you clothes," Draco says.

"Then who will take care of you?" She asks.

"I can take care of my self," Draco says.

"Are you sure about that?" She asks. "You're still in wet clothes."

She holds her hand out palm up wards and clothes appear on it.

"Here. Put this on," She says.

Draco takes the clothes.

"You're not going to watch me change, are you?" He asks.

The house elf turns around saying, "Like I haven't seen it before."

Draco starts to get undress.

"And besides I don't want to see you," She says. "You're not my type."

"And what would your type be?" Draco asks as he starts to get dress. "Lucius."

The house elf laughs and says, "Yeah right."

Draco finishes getting dress then says, "You can turn around now."

The house elf does that.

"What is your name?" Draco asks.

"Pixe," She says.

"Thank you, Pixe," Draco says.

"You're welcome, Master Malfory," She says.

"You can call me Draco," Draco says. "I don't like being call Malfory."

"Ok, Draco," She says. "But why are you ok with others calling you that?"

"I'm not," Draco says.

"Then tell them," Pixe says. "Starting with their leader."

"Who is that?" Draco asks.

"Harry Potter, of course," Pixe says.

"Shhh," Draco whispers putting a finger to his mouth. "That name is forbidden in this house."

"I guess that doesn't include your dreams," Pixe says.

"You've been in my dreams," Draco says.

"Well I couldn't help it once you started to moan the enemy of Voldermort's name," Pixe says. "I thought you called him Potter not Harry."

"Does anyone else know about that?" Draco asks.

"No. I put a silence spell on your room when you fall asleep," Pixe says. "I also put it up when we talk. Like now."

"Good," Draco says.

"So... are you going to tell him?" Pixe asks.

"How?" Draco asks. "We're not even friends."

"Well you should be," Pixe says. "And more."

With that said, she disappears.

'Is she right?' Draco thinks. 'Well it doesn't matter. There's nothing I can do about it.'

He walks out of the room.

Then Pixe appears again.

"Wouldn't be so sure about that," She says then she picks up Draco's wet clothes and disappears.

Harry's eyes snap open.

He gets up and goes to his trunk at the end of his bed.

Opening it up, he pulls out a mirror.

One of a pair of two way mirror.

Harry told Dumbledore about the mirrors Sirius gave him then gave him the other one.

"Headmaster Dumbledore," Harry says.

The mirror glows and Dumbledore's face appears on the surface.

"Harry. What is it? What's wrong? It's 3 in the morning," Dumbledore says.

Harry tells him about his vision.

"Ok, Harry. I'll handle this. Just start packing. I want to move you to the Wesley's for the rest of the summer just in case you hear or see anything else," Dumbledore says.

"I'll probably will," Harry says.

"Have hope," Dumbledore says. "I'll send Author or Molly to get you by floo powder. Ok?"

"Ok," Harry says. "Bye, Professor Dumbledore."

"Goodbye, Harry," Dumbledore says then his face disappears.

Harry puts the mirror back into his trunk.

He slips on his shirt as he picks up his books and clothes off of the floor and places them in the trunk.

Once he gets everything in, he closes the trunk.

Then he hears a crash down stairs.

"Harry?" Mr. Wesley asks.

"Up here," Harry says.

He hears Mr. Wesley coming up the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" Harry hears Uncle Vernon say.

Harry opens the door and says, "He's here to take me back to his house."

"Well I'm not going to allow it," Uncle Vernon says. "And you can't do anything about it. You can't do magic."

"He may not be able to do magic but I can," Mr. Wesley says taking out his wand from his pocket and points it at Uncle Vernon's forehead. "And if you try to stop us, I'll turn you into the insect you really are."

He turns to Harry and says, "Do you have all your stuff together?"

"Yeah," Harry says.

Mr. Wesley moves his wand to Harry's trunk, levitates it, and floats it down stairs.

"Then lets go," He says and follows the trunk.

Harry picks up his broom and Hedwig's cage waking her in the process.

"Whooo," She says.

Harry follows Mr. Wesley down stairs.

Aunt Petunia comes out of the master bedroom.

"What is happening, Vernon?" She asks.

"The boy is leaving," Uncle Vernon says. "Hopefully for good this time."

He walks back into his bedroom with Petunia behind him.

"What are we going to do about this?" Professor Mcgonagall asks.

"How do we know he's telling the truth?" Professor Snape asks.

"Why would he lie about this?" Professor Mcgonagall asks.

"To get more attention," Professor Snape says.

"He doesn't want any more attention. He has too much as it is," Professor Mcgonagall says.

Dumbledore, who has been watching this happen for years now, starts to laugh at them.

The two professors look at their boss.

"What is so funny?" Professor Mcgonagall asks.

"You two sound like students fighting," Dumbledore says.

"No, we don't," The professors say together.

"Anyway we'll wait until school starts to do anything," Dumbledore says.

"And if we find out that it is true?" Professor Mcgonagall asks. "What do we do then?"

"We'll stop it," Dumbledore says. "One way or another."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3** **Dream**

Harry walks into the living room.

"Come on, Harry," Mr. Wesley says holding a bag with powder in it out. "You go first."

Harry takes some of the powder, walks into the fireplace, and throws the powder down as he says, "The Burrow."

He closes his eyes as he begins to spin.

When he opens them again, he's standing in his 2nd home.

He's first being, of course, Hogwarts.

"Hello, Harry," Mrs. Wesley says standing in front of him then hugs him.

Harry frowns as he notices that she is wearing her nightgown.

"I'm sorry about this, Mrs. Wesley," Harry says as she stops hugging her.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Mrs. Wesley says. "Just as long as you are safe, Dear."

"Yeah, Harry," Ron says standing next to his mother. "That's all that matters."

"Step out of the way for Authur, Dear," Mrs. Wesley says stepping back pulling Harry and Ron with her.

Mr. Wesley comes through the fireplace.

"You two go to bed now," He says.

"Yes sir," Harry says.

"Alright dad," Ron says. "Let's go, Harry."

They pick up Harry's trunk and walks up to Ron's room.

As soon as they get into the room, Ron says, "Your vision must have been important if Dumbledore shipped you here."

"Yeah, but... I'm confused on why I got it," Harry says putting his trunk and other things down.

"Why? What was it about?" Ron asks.

Harry tells him about his vision.

"Why would you have a vision about them talking about Malfory. What happens to him isn't important," Ron says after Harry was done.

"Maybe. Maybe not," Harry says.

"What do you mean?" Ron asks.

"Malfory is a powerful wizard," Harry says. "Having him on the side of the light might help us win the war."

"Are you crazy? Malfory is evil. He will not come over to our side" Ron asks. "Remember last year he sided with

"I can at least try," Harry says. "I think there is good in him."

"You think there is good in everyone," Ron says.

"Not everyone," Harry says. "But I'm right about Malfory."

"Sure," Ron says. "Well, we should go to bed now."

They get into the two beds in the room.

"It's Malfory," Ron says.

"I know, Ron," Harry says. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Harry," Ron says.

Harry closes his eyes and falls asleep.

**Trees.**

**All around.**

**Where is the path that I should follow?**

**Something moves just outside my vision.**

**I turn to it but I only see a blur of blonde hair.**

**"Who's there?" I ask.**

**"Who do you want to be here?" A voice familiar to me comes out of from the forest.**

**"Who are you?" I ask.**

**A person appears s few feet in front of me.**

**"Malfory?" I ask.**

**Malfory smiles, turns and runs in the opposite direction.**

**"Malfory!" I shout as I try to follow but I lose sight of him.**

**Stumbling out of the woods, I fall of a cliff.**

**Falling down, down into a body of water.**

**I go under.**

**It feels like my lungs are going to calliopes.**

**Suddenly, a hand grabs a hold of my collar and pulls me out.**

**I end up laying on the beach looking up at my rescuer.**

**"Malfory?" I whisper.**

**He smiles, then lends down and kisses me on my lips.**

**The feeling of his lips on mine... it's like a perfect fit... like it was meant to be.**

**Slowly, Malfory pulls back and smiles.**

**I can't help but smile back.**

"Harry. Wake up," Ron's mum says.

Harry opens his eyes and sits up.

"What's the rush?" He asks her as she tries to wake Ron up.

"We are going to Diagon Alley today," She says and shakes Ron again. "And I'm meeting a friend at noon so you better hurry up and get dress."

She gives Ron another big shake then walks out of the room.

"Does she always have to do that?" Harry asks Ron who is rubbing his eyes.

"Usually, yes," Ron says and gets up.

Harry subconsciously watches Ron put on his robe over his T-shirt and jeans.

"Would you stop watching me?" Ron says.

"Sorry," Harry says blushing and looks down.

"Do you watch me get dress at school?" Ron asks.

"No. I usually watch Seamus," Harry says standing up. "Now that boy has a body."

"Can we not talk about which boys has bodies?" Ron asks.

"Sorry. Usually talk to Seamus about these things," Harry says pulling on some clothes. "He knows what I'm going through."

"Do you miss him?" Ron asks.

"I miss them all. I can't wait to go back," Harry says.

"I mean, do you miss him more than the rest?" Ron asks.

"Are you asking if I like Seamus?" Harry asks.

"Um... Yeah," Ron says. "So?"

"No. Not in that way," Harry says. "He's like a brother to me."

"Ok," Ron says. "Let's go before my mum comes back up here."

Harry nods and follows Ron down stairs.

Draco opens his eyes and sees Pixe standing at the foot of his bed.

"What is it this time?" He asks.

"We're going to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies," Pixe says. "Your letter came a few minutes ago."

"We?" Draco asks raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, We," Pixe says. "I'm not letting you go there by yourself."

"Why not?" Draco asks.

"Lucius ordered me to take care of you and that's what I am going to do," Pixe says.

"How? You're just a house elf," Draco says.

Pixe closes her eyes.

A sky blue light surrounds her.

When it goes away, she is human.

Her hair is bright red, curly and reaches her waist.

Her eyes are dark green.

She's wearing all blood red leather; a long sleeved v-neck shirt, knee skirt with a belt, ankle boots with 2 inch heels, fingerless wrist gloves, and a collar.

"Get up and get dress. We'll be leaving in the hour," Pixe says and starts to walk to the door.

"I've never seen a house elf change into a human before," Draco says.

"Now you have," Pixe says and walks out of the room closing the door behind him.

Walking into the kitchen, Harry and Ron sees Mrs. Wesley cooking breakfast.

"Morning Mum," Ron says as he and Harry sit down at the table.

"Good Morning, Ron, Harry," Mrs. Wesley says.

"Morning, Mrs. Wesley," Harry says.

Mrs. Wesley puts a plate of blue berry pancakes in the middle of the table.

Ron and Harry dig in.

A few minutes later, Ginny walks in.

'Gin!" Harry says when he sees what she is where; a silver off the shoulder short sleeve midriff shirt, a jean ankle skirt with a slit half way past her knee, black half way to the knee boots with a 4 inch heel, elbow fingerless bluish silver gloves, and a white collar.

"Hey Harry," Ginny says and hugs him. "When did you get here?"

"Late last night," Harry says. "When did you start to dress like that?"

"At the beginning of the summer," Ginny says sitting down next to him. "I needed a change. So? How do I look?"

"Ok. I guess," Harry says. " But you shouldn't ask me. You're like a sister to me."

"That's all I need. Another brother," Ginny says then eats some pancakes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

After everyone was done eating, Mrs. Wesley says, "Ginny, go put on a robe."

"Yes mum," Ginny says getting up and goes to her room.

"That girl will be the death of me," Mrs. Wesley says picking up the plates and silverware.

"She's not that bad," Harry says.

"You haven't seen the half of it," Ron says.

"What..." Harry starts to ask but stops when Ginny comes back in and he sees what Ron means.

She has her robe on but also she has on so much makes up on enough for 10 women and jewelry on everywhere.

"What?" Ginny asks because Harry is starting at her.

"Nothing," Harry says and looks down.

"Well, let's go," Mrs. Wesley says.

They get up and walk into the living room.

Mrs. Wesley pulls out some powder and everyone takes a pinch.

One at a time, they go into the fireplace and steps out in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Come on," Mrs. Wesley says. "Come on."

"What's the rush, Mrs. Wesley?" A voice behind them says.

They turn around and see a 20-year-old woman with a black backpack on.

"Hello, Pixe," Mrs. Wesley says and hugs her.

"Hello Mrs. Wesley," Pixe says.

"Mum, who's this?" Ron asks.

"I'm Pixe," she says letting go of Mrs. Wesley. "I went to school with Percy, Fred, and George."

"Pixe..." Mrs. Wesley says.

"I know about everything," Pixe says. "They're following their own paths. Let them."

"I'll try," Mrs. Wesley says.

Pixe smiles and says, "Good. I need to get going now. I'll meet you here at noon for lunch?"

"Of course," Mrs. Wesley says.

"Ok," Pixe says. "Bye."

"Bye," Mrs. Wesley says.

Pixe walks out the back entrance.

"What was that all about?" Harry asks.

"I don't know," Ron says.

"Well let's get going," Mrs. Wesley says and walks out the back entrance with everyone behind her into Diagon Alley.

Pixe walks down the street to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

She sees a blonde haired guy at the counter paying for his new robes for he grew a few inches over the month.

He turns around and walks out of the shop.

"Saw you with the Weasels," He says. "You're friends with them?"

"Their name is Wesley, Draco, not Weasel," Pixe says.

"Sorry," Draco says. "It's my father..."

Pixe interrupts him, "I know. Do you have everything?"

"Almost," Draco says. "I couldn't find a book called 'Elemental Power; knowing them and how to use them.'"

"Oh right," Pixe says. "I have to get those."

"You?" Draco asks raising an eyebrow.

""I'll explain later," Pixe says.

"Ok," Draco says. "So where are these books?"

"In a bookstore," Pixe says.

"Which bookstore?" Draco asks.

"Theo's odds and ends," Pixe says.

"That's down..." Draco says.

"I know," Pixe says. "So are you going to help me or not?"

"I'll help," Draco says.

"Good boy," Pixe says and starts to walk. "Let's go."

Draco follows her towards Knockturn Alley.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

The Group goes to the bank to get some money.

As they come out of the bank, they see Hermione and her parents approach.

"Hey 'Mione," Harry says.

"Harry," Hermione says and hugs him. "How was your summer?"

"The same as all the others," Harry says after he stops hugging her. "Had a vision. Got shipped off to the burrow."

"What was you vision about?" Hermione asks.

"Later," Harry says. "How was your summer?"

"I studied a lot," Hermione says.

"What else is new?" Ron mutters under his breath.

"What?" Hermione asks turning to Ron.

"You're always studying," Ron says.

"It's better than never studying," Hermione says.

"I study, but I'm not obsess with it," Ron says. "Like a certain witch I know."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Hermione asks.

"It means that you study non stop on hours end and what has it gotten you?" Ron asks.

"Top in our house as well as our year," Hermione says.

"Guys!" Harry says. "Can you two stop arguing for one minute?"

Suddenly, Mrs. Wesley starts to laugh.

Everyone turns to her.

"What's so funny, mum?" Ginny asks.

"Nothing," Mrs. Wesley says. "Nothing."

"Ok," Harry says. "Why don't we go get our supplies?"

"Alright," Hermione says.

"Sure," Ron says.

"Mum? Dad? Do you want to come?" Hermione asks.

"No, sweetie. Go on with your friends," Mione's mum says.

"Yeah, Honey," Hermione's dad says.

"Why don't us adults go to the Leaky Cauldron," Mrs. Wesley says. "We'll meet there at noon."

The "children" all nod.

Then the parents walk away.

"Let's go before they start up again," Harry says to Ginny.

"Yeah," Ginny says.

They start to walk to Madam Malkin's for All Occasions.

"Hey," Ron and Hermione say together as they catch up with Harry and Ginny.

Draco walks down Knockturn Alley right behind Pixe.

"Can we do this quickly?" He asks. "I don't want to be here more than I have to."

"And you think I do?" Pixe asks. "We'll be out of here soon, Dragon."

Pixe walks into Theo's Odds and Ends with Draco behind her.

"Hello, Pixe," Theo says. "What can I do for you?"

"Picking up a few books," Pixe says. "They should be in back."

Theo walks into the back.

"A few book? For the whole school?" Draco whispers.

"You'll see," Pixe says.

Theo walks back into the room carrying two boxes.

He sets them down on the counter.

"That will be 7 Gallons," Theo says.

Pixe knells down and pulls a bag out of her right boot.

She pulls out 10 gold coins then puts the bag back into her boot.

Standing up, Pixe gives Theo the coins.

Then she hands one box to Draco and carries the other one out of the store.

Draco follows her out.

"Why did you give him 10 when he only said 7?" Draco asks.

"So he won't tell anyone I brought these books from him," Pixe says.

"In case someone wants to find out where you got them," Draco says.

"Right," Pixe says. "Now let's get out of here. This place gives me the creeps."

They walk out of Knockturn Alley with a pair of eyes following their every move.

Harry's group enters the robe shop and sees Seamus getting fitted for his robe.

Harry smiles and says, "Hey Seamus."

"Hey Guys," Seamus says turning his head to them. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. Just getting school stuff," Harry says. "You?"

"Same," Seamus says.

"All done, dear," The Seamstress says.

"Thanks," Seamus says and hops off the stool. "Looks like you need this, too."

"You think?" Harry asks looking down at his robe; the bottom of it hangs just below his knees and his sleeves are to his elbows.

"I personally don't mind but the professors might," Seamus says. "Then they might not. It is a good view."

"I'll get the adjustments anyway," Harry says.

"On well," Seamus says. "How was you summer?"

"The same," Harry says. "Yours?"

"Boring. Need some fun," Seamus says. "Offering?"

"Seamus. We've talked about this," Harry says.

"Just friends," Seamus says. "Got it."

Harry steps on to the stool.

"So that's how things are," Ron says.

"What do you mean?" Seamus says.

"If you don't like him than…" Ron says ignoring Seamus' question. "Oh wow."

"What?" Seamus asks.

"I know who Harry likes," Ron says.

"Who?" Seamus asks.

"Don't tell him, Ron," Harry says.

"Ok. I wont," Ron says.

"Well you're no fun," Seamus says. "I've been trying to find that out for years."

"You just want to set us up," Harry says.

"And what's wrong with that?" Seamus asks. "It will make you happy."

"But it's impossible for us to be together," Harry says.

"Nothing is impossible," Seamus says.

"This is," Harry says stepping off the stool and walks over to Seamus. "So stay out of it. All right?"

"All right," Seamus says. "Never have any fun."

Draco follows Pixe into Flourish and Blotts.

"Hello Pixe," The owner says. "You can put them over there."

He points to an empty table against the back wall.

Pixe and Draco walk over and set the boxes on top of the table.

Pixe opens her box and pulls out three books then opens Draco's box and pulls out four more.

"That was all you brought," Draco says.

"Watch, Little Dragon," Pixe says.

She puts one of the books in front of her on the table.

Then Pixe takes off her backpack, opens it, and pulls out her wand.

Taping the book with her wand, Pixe says, "Two."

The book doubles so now there is two of the same book right next to each other.

"I've never heard of that spell before," Draco says.

"It's just a duplication spell," Pixe says as she duplicates the rest of the books enough for the whole school. "What are you learning at that school of yours?"

Before Draco could answer, someone interrupts, "Pixe. Why are you talking to Malfory?"

Draco looks at who it is.

'Granger, Weasel, Weasellet, and…' He thinks. 'Harry.'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Once Harry's robes were lenghten, they say their good-byes to Seamus who heads over to the Quittich Shop.

Afterwards, Harry sees Pixe and Malfory go into Flourish and Blotts.

'What is Pixe doing with Malfory?' Harry thinks.

"Anything else?" Ron asks.

"Only our books," Hermione says.

Hermione walks towards Flourish and Blotts with Ron and Ginny right behind and Harry a few feet back.

They walk into the store but stops when they see Pixe talking with Malfory.

"Pixe. Why are you talking to Malfory?" Ron asks.

"Because he's my friend," Pixe says.

"Why?" Ron asks.

'Why not?" Pixe asks.

"I'll see you later, Pixe," Draco says heading for the door.

"Remember. Leaky Cauldron. Noon," Pixe says.

"Yeah. Whatever," Draco says and leaves the store.

"Malfory's going to be there for lunch?" Ron asks.

"If I get my way, yes," Pixe says.

"But it's Malfory," Ginny says.

"So?" Pixe asks.

"Malfory is evil," Ron says.

'Is that all you know about him?" Pixe asks.

"What else is there to know?" Harry asks softly.

"Do you want me to tell you?" Pixe asks looking straight into Harry's eyes.

"Yes, please," Harry says even softer than before.

"Draco's life so far has been a living hell. He barely lived through it. But he has something to get away from it. He draws and paints beautiful pictures. So vivid and life like," Pixe says. "Bet you didn't know that."

"No," Harry says. "I didn't."

"Well here's something else. Draco loves nature and all animals," Pixe says.

"Yeah right," Ron says. "Guess you haven't seen him during Care for Magical Creatures."

"That is all just an act," Pixe says. "Just like everything else."

"Apparently," Harry says.

"Well as least accourting to you who we barely know so why should we believe or trust you?" Hermione asks.

"You have no reason to believe or trust me," Pixe says. "Well not yet at least. I'm going to try and change your mind."

"Good luck," Ron says. "You'll need it."

"I believe in what I see. And from what I've seen of Malfory, I believe he is a lost cause," Hermione says.

"Don't believe in everything you see," Pixe says. "Or read."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asks.

"Everything's here," Pixe says to the owner of the store. "I'll be going now."

She picks up a copied of the book Draco needs puts it in her backpack, puts her backpack back on, and leaves the store.

"What was that about?" Ron asks.

"I have no idea," Harry says.

The kids walk into the Leaky Cauldron around noon time after getting their books and Ron, Harry, and Ginny telling Hermione about their accouter with Pixe before they meet up with her.

They see Pixe sitting in between Fred and George with Mrs. Wesley sitting next to Fred and Mr. and Mrs. Granger next to George.

"Over here you four," Mrs. Wesley says.

They walk over and sits down.

Ginny next to her mum and across from Fred then Ron and next to him Harry and finally Hermione is sitting next to her parents.

"Have any of you seen Draco sense this morning?" Pixe asks.

"No. Thank god," Ron says, as the others three shake their heads no.

"Draco…" Fred says.

"Malfory?" George continues.

"Yes," Pixe says.

"That kid…" Fred says.

"Is trouble," George says.

"As I told them, that is all just an act," Pixe says. "He's not really like that."

"Pixe? How long have you known Malfory?" Hermione asks.

"For 9 years," Pixe says. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Hermione says.

"Well there's always a reason for what people says and do," Pixe says. "You just don't see it right away."

"You're going back to Malfory, right?" Harry asks.

"Right," Pixe says. "And speaking of the devil himself, there he is now."

Everyone looks at the blonde coming into the room and going to the stairs.

"Draco. Wait," Pixe says getting up and goes over to him.

"What is it, Pixe?" Draco asks stopping but not turning to her.

"It's lunch time. Aren't you hungry?" Pixe asks.

"No. Not really," Draco says.

"So what are you hiding?" Pixe asks.

Draco turns halfway to her but keeps his back to the others.

Pixe sees a bleeding puppy in Draco's arms.

"Where did you find it?" Pixe whispers.

"I found him in a side alley," Draco says.

"Collar?" Pixe asks.

"None," Draco says.

"Ok. Take him up to your room and in a few, I'll bring something up for both of you to eat," Pixe says.

"Thanks, Pixe," Draco says smiling then he turns and walks up the stairs never losing his smile.

Pixe walks back to the others and sits back down between the twins with everyone watching her.

"Was I just imaging it or was Malfory smiling?" Ron asks.

"No, you weren't imaging anything," Pixe says. "Draco was smiling."

"Never seen him do that before," Harry says.

"Maybe he never had a reason to smile before," Pixe says. "Well enough of Draco, why don't we get some food already."

"Yeah," Ron says.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Draco goes up the stairs and to his room.

After he opens the door, he sets the puppy gently onto his bed the closes the door.

Turning back to his bed, he sees a white Persian on the bed inching towards the hurt puppy.

"No, Jasmine," Draco says and picks up the cat. "He's not a toy."

Draco walks to a corner and puts Jasmine in her cage.

"You have to stay in there for a little while, Jas," Draco says closing then locking the door to the cage.

Draco walks to his trunk at the end of his bed.

He opens it and pulls out a wash cloth and a bottle of dark green liquid with the label,

'Fast healing potion

Apply to cuts with wash cloth

Cuts will heal in seconds'

'Too bad I don't know any healing spells,' Draco thinks taking the cork out of the top. 'This will have to do.'

Draco pours some on to the wash cloth and puts it onto the puppy's cuts.

The cuts quickly disappear.

"Hopefully you don't have any internal bleeding," Draco says putting the wash cloth back into his trunk.

Instead of closing it, he pulls out a square mirror with stars lining the boarders.

He sits down on the bed next to the puppy that is now sleeping.

Draco looks into the mirror.

"Show me my love," He says. "Show me Harry Potter."

An image appears on the surface.

It is of Harry talking with Weasel and Granger.

"Too bad this thing does have sound," Draco says. "But at least I can watch him without being caught."

After watching Harry for a few minutes, Draco speaks again, "Show no more of my love. Show me not Harry Potter."

The image slowly fades then disappears.

Draco sighs as he puts the mirror back into his trunk.

"I can't tell him," He says. "No matter what I said to Pixe, I can't tell Harry how I feel."

After they ate, Fred and George left having to go back to their store.

"Good bye to…" Fred says.

"You, Madamassile," George says and they both kiss Pixe's hand then leaves.

"I should go see, Draco," Pixe says. "Tom, can I have a grilled cheese sandwich brought up to Draco's room, please?"

"Of course, Miss. Pixe," Tom says and goes into the back.

"Pixe?" Hermione asks.

"Yes, Hermione?" Pixe asks.

"What is your last name?" Hermione asks.

"Don't have one," Pixe says.

"How…" Hermione says.

"I'll tell you about it someday," Pixe says. "Mrs. Wesley, dinner tonight? Maybe I can pursue Draco into coming, too. If that is alright with you?"

"If he minds his manners, then that will be find," Mrs. Wesley says.

"But mum…" Ron and Ginny say together.

"Don't you two get started. I'm not changing my mind," Mrs. Wesley says.

"Good," Pixe says. "I'll see you guys then."

Then Pixe walks up the stairs to Draco's room.

She knocks on the close door.

"Draco, can I come in?" She asks.

"Yeah," Draco says.

Pixe opens the door, walks in, and closes the door behind her.

She sees Draco sitting cross-legged on his bed and eating the sandwich that was sent up to him seconds earlier.

"What's wrong?" Pixe asks sitting down next to him. "Is the puppy alright?"

"He's fine," Draco says. "Just sleeping."

"Then what is troubling you, young dragon?" Pixe asks.

"I can't," Draco says.

"Can't what?" Pixe asks.

"I can't tell him my feeling," Draco says.

"Why don't you become friends first?" Pixe says.

"I don't know how to," Draco says.

"Well first for dinner tonight; have it down stairs with everyone else," Pixe says.

"Tonight?" Draco asks.

"Yes, tonight," Pixe says. "And I want you to be on your best behavior. These people are good people and don't deserve the crap you give everyone else."

"Ok. I'll be good," Draco says. "Anyway, I'm always good in front of adults."

"There will be four adults there so be extra good," Pixe says.

"Four?" Draco asks.

"Yes, four," Pixe says. "Mr. and Mrs. Wesley and Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

"Muggles?" Draco asks.

"Yes, muggles," Pixe says. "What is the big deal?"

"You know my dad. You know what the big deal is," Draco says.

"I know that Lucius isn't here. He's locked up in Azkaban and that's where he is going to stay," Pixe says. "I also know that you are nothing like him. You're so much like your mother."

"You knew my mum?" Draco asks.

"Knew?" Pixe asks. "Oh! So you know that Narcissa isn't your real mum?"

Draco nods then says, "She got really drunk one night when I was around 6, and told me every secret she kept. She said 'how she couldn't have children and how grateful she was when I came into her life.' I didn't know if she was telling me the truth or not so the next day I asked her about it and she confirmed it. She also said not to tell Lucius that I know but she didn't say why."

"What other secrets did she tell you?" Pixe asks.

"A lot of stuff I didn't understand," Draco says. "Still don't."

"Like what?" Pixe asks.

"Stuff," Draco says. "I don't really remember."

Draco looks up at Pixe.

"I wonder why she didn't want Lucius to know that I know," He says.

"Who know?" Pixe asks. "She was probably drunk when she told you that."

Draco looks down at his lap.

"Yeah," He says. "Probably."

"Oh," Pixe says taking off her backpack. "You forgot this at the bookstore."

She opens he backpack, pulls out a book and hands it to Draco.

"Why did you have to go to Knockturn Alley to get this?" Draco asks.

"Aren't you full of questions today," Pixe says. "Well, some white witches and wizards, those who practice white or good magic, believe that elementary magic, those involving the elements, are black or evil magic which is so not true. They just fear what they don't understand. Like most muggles with magic or witches and wizards with muggle devices."

"I see what you mean," Draco says. "Are you going to be the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher?"

"Yes," Pixe says.

"Every year, so far, we have gotten a new teacher for that class because something happens or is found out about them," Draco says. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Because you are worried about what will happen to you if something happens to me?" Pixe asks.

"That and… I'm worried about you," Draco says.

"No need to be, mi petit dragon. I can take care of my self," Pixe says. "Unlike some people I know."

"Not that again," Draco says. "I'm 16, Pixe. I don't need someone to look after me."

"Yes you do," Pixe says. "You have a choice ahead of you that will decide your future."

"What choice?" Draco asks.

"Whether you will fight on the light or dark side," Pixe says.

"I don't have much of a choice seeing who my father is," Draco says.

"Everyone, even you has that choice," Pixe says.

"Sure," Draco says. "And Potter feels the same about me as I do about him."

"Don't think that is out of you reach," Pixe says. "Anything is possible."

"This is impossible," Draco says.

"We'll see," Pixe says smiling.

"What do you have planned?" Draco asks.

"What makes you think I have anything planned?" Pixe asks.

"I don't know. You just seem that you do," Draco says then looks down at his lap. "Guess I'm wrong."

"Just because you can't see the plan doesn't mean there is no plan there," Pixe says.

"So you are planning something?" Draco asks.

"I didn't say that," Pixe says.

"So you're not planning anything?" Draco asks.

"I didn't say that either," Pixe says.

"Can't you give a straight answer for once?" Draco asks.

"Now why would I do that?" Pixe asks.

"So I don't go crazy," Draco says.

"You have to do better than that, dragon," Pixe says.

"So you are ok with me going crazy?" Draco asks.

"Perfectly fine with that," Pixe says. "We need new members."

"You're crazy," Draco says.

"Sometimes you have to be crazy to survive in this world," Pixe says.

"What do you mean?" Draco asks.

"Nothing. Nothing. Just forget it," Pixe says. "Look, I have to do some stuff this afternoon so at six, I want you to go down stairs for dinner."

"I don't know, Pixe," Draco says.

"Look, if you want to get together with Harry, you have to show him that you aren't the person he has seen for these 5 years," Pixe says. "By being kind to Mr. and Mrs. Wesley and Mr. and Mrs. Granger, you are showing him that and you don't even have to talk to him even though you are dying to."

"I'm not dying to talk to him," Draco says.

"No. You are dying because you aren't talking to him," Pixe says.

"Don't you have to be somewhere now," Draco says.

"Oh right," Pixe says. "Dinner. Tonight. Be there."

"Ok," Draco says. "Bye."

"Bye," Pixe says. "And cheer up."(Pie, Pix, Pixie, Pixel, Pixy, Pixely)

Pixe opens the door and steps out.

"Oh and what are you going to do with the puppy?" She asks.

"I'll think of something," Draco says.

"Just don't dump him out on the streets," Pixe says. "You saw what happened to him when some stupid asshole did that."

"I promise," Draco says.

"And take Jasmine out of her cage," Pixe says. "She hates it in there."

With that said, Pixe closes the door behind her leaving Draco alone with his thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

2

Chapter 8 

When Pixe walked up the stairs, there was silence.

"Well we have to get back home," Mr. Granger says. "Do you have everything you need, honey?"

"Yes, Dad," Hermione says.

"Ok. We've paid for your stay here for the rest of the summer so you can stay with your friends," Mrs. Granger says.

"Thanks mum, dad," Hermione says. "Have fun in Spain."

"We will, Honey," Mr. Granger says. "Be good. We'll see you before you leave for school."

"Ok," Hermione says. "Bye."

"Bye, sweetheart," Mrs. Granger says.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger walk out of the Leaky Cauldron.

"I need to get back to work," Arthur says.

"Ok, Arthur," Molly says. "Be here for dinner at six."

"I will," Arthur says and floo powdered out of there.

"Kids, I need to go home. I forgot something. Do you think you can stay out of trouble until I get back?" Molly asks.

"Yes, Mum," Ron says. "We'll be fine."

"Ok," Molly says. "I'll be back in an hour, ok?"

"Ok, mum," Ginny says.

Molly floo powered out of there.

"How much trouble can we get in an hour?" Ginny asks.

"Don't ask," Hermione says. "Let's just go to our rooms."

"That's why you are the smart one, 'Mione," Harry says.

The four of them go up stairs.

They get to their floor and see Pixe stepping out of a room and closing the door behind her.

"Hi Pixe," Harry says.

"Hi guys," Pixe says. "I would stop and talk but I have to be somewhere."

"Where?" Hermione asks.

"Tell you later," Pixe says. "Could you guys keep an eye on Draco until I get back?"

Ron opens his mouth to say, no but Harry beats him to it, "We'd be happy to, Pixe."

"Thanks," Pixe says. "I'd try and be back by 6 but if I'm not, get Draco down stairs for dinner for me."

"Sure, Pixe," Hermione says. "We'll do that."

"Thank guys," Pixe says and starts to go down stairs. "Bye."

"Bye," Hermione says.

"See you later," Harry says.

After that, Pixe is gone.

"Are you two mentally unstable or what?" Ginny asks.

"What do you mean?" Harry asks.

"Agreeing on watching Malfoy," Ron says. "Did you two forget who that is?"

"We didn't forget, Ron," Hermione says. "We just decided to forget this childest feud."

"Just forget it?" Ron asks. "That's not how these things work."

"Oh! Please tell us all wise one, how does these things work?" Hermione asks.

"You don't just forget these things. Look at my dad and Lucius. They are grown men and they are still fighting," Ron says.

"They are fighting like first years," Hermione says. "They are just two grown men who are too stubborn to let things go."

"You know the things Malfoy has done, 'Mione. You even have seen most of them," Ron says. "How can you forgive him so easily?"

"You shouldn't bass a person on their past," Hermione says. "How can anyone change who they are if they are only seen as what they've done."

"What about his father?" Ron asks.

"What about him?" Hermione asks.

"He himself have done horrible things," Ron says.

"You shouldn't judge a person by who their father is, Ron," Harry says. "I thought you knew better than that."

With that said, Harry goes into the door next to Draco's and closes the door behind him.

"Nice going, Ron," Ginny says.

"You better apologies to him," Hermione says.

"I know," Ron says. "That's my room, too."

"Ron!" Hermione and Ginny say together.

"Sorry," Ron says. "Sorry."

Ron knocks on the door.

"What?" Harry asks from behind the door.

"I want to say I'm sorry," Ron says. "I didn't mean what I said."

The door opens and Harry walks out.

"Yes you did," Harry says. "You just didn't know what you were saying."

"Right," Ron says. "Forgive me?"

"Always," Harry says and smiles at his other best friend. "See 'Mione. Not all men are stubborn."

"Who said you two were men?" Hermione asks smiling back.

"Funny, 'Mione," Harry says. "Very funny."

"Who said I was joking?" Hermione asks.

Ron and Harry look at her wide-eyed.

Both Hermione and Ginny laugh.

Short, I know. Sorry. Try to write more next time.


End file.
